Etreintes Ephémères
by Lil's C
Summary: "Aimer Malefoy c'était comme sauter du haut d'un pont sans élastique, comme mettre sa main dans un feu, c'était de la folie, mais j'aimais ça. Tellement que ça m'a détruit."
1. Chapter 1

_Amis du soir, Bonsoir.  
Il est 21h30 et je poste enfin le premier chapitre de la Suite de Sang pour Sang: "Étreintes Éphémères"  
_

_Je vous remercie du soutien que vous m'avez témoigné et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira._

_**A lire sur l'air de Jalan Jalan «Lotus».**_

**Six Years Later**

**

* * *

  
**

**I.**

_- __Je ne veux plus te revoir, jamais…__ Promet__s__-moi que tu ne viendras pas…  
- Je…Je ne peux pas.  
- Promets…  
- Je promets…_

* * *

Elle enroule un peu plus son écharpe contre son cou. Le froid est mordant en cette période de l'année. Il s'insinue partout entre les grosses mailles de son pull en laine. Engoncée dans celui-ci, elle regarde le sol dallé des rues de Londres. Où va-t-elle déjà? Elle ne sait plus. Machinalement, elle emprunte le chemin de Traverse. Les boutiques foisonnent et il n'y a jamais eu autant d'animation que depuis ces six dernières années. Il n'y en a jamais eu si peu dans son cœur. Elle rejoint le centre de la petite rue sorcière où a été érigée une stèle. Son cœur se serre.  
_«Aux héros de la Guerre».  
_S'ensuit une liste incalculable de noms. _Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas..._ Tous ses amis qu'elle a vu tomber pour la liberté, voilà six ans. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense pas à eux. Sans qu'elle ne rêve pas de ce maudit jour qui a détruit sa vie. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche. Comme tous les dimanches, elle dépose une orchidée près du monument de marbre blanc. C'est la deux cent quatre vingt neuvième. Jamais elle n'oubliera. Le souvenir est marqué au fer blanc dans son cœur. Cicatrice qui ne se refermera jamais totalement.

- Excusez-moi, fait une voix masculine veloutée qui la sort de son recueillement.

Elle se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un adolescent brun, étrangement souriant.

- Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Vous êtes… Hermione Granger?

Elle refoule un soupir. Elle n'en voulait pas, elle, de cette notoriété.

- Vous êtes dans mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

Il ne cache pas son émerveillement. Elle essaie de sourire mais n'y parvient pas. Elle n'est pas comme Ron à accueillir les autographes avec bonheur, ni comme Harry gêné mais accueillant. Elle fait pourtant de son mieux. Mais pour eux la fin de la guerre a été un soulagement, elle, elle l'a carrément détruite.

- Je voulais simplement vous dire à quel point j'admire ce que vous avez fait. Vous savez, détruire tous ces Mangemorts à l'aide d'un simple Mobiliarbus… C'était «ouah»!

Son regard ambré se voile, le garçonnet recule d'un pas.

- Non, murmure-t-elle, ce n'était pas ça… Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai vécu les choses. Là bas c'était le chaos, des gens agonisaient, c'était eux ou nous et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je revois ces visages déformés par la douleur, quand bien même ils appartenaient à des Mangemorts. J'avais ton âge et je ne voulais pas tuer.

Le jeune homme frissonne, ce mot est devenu source de terreur. Bien plus qu'auparavant. Il est un nuage noir dans la quiétude de la Paix. Il écarquille les yeux. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à autant de froideur de la part d'une héroïne de guerre. Elle esquisse un soupir, elle entend déjà les protestations d'Harry.

- Excuse-moi, murmure-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Un autographe?

Elle a un sourire forcé lorsqu'elle sort sa plume pour griffonner deux mots sur le parchemin qu'il lui tend.

- Comment tu t'appelles?

- Joan.

- Voilà Joan.

Lorsqu'il n'est plus dans son champ de vision, elle s'autorise à flancher quelque peu, sa main fébrile se porte contre son front, elle tremble. Elle la hait cette faiblesse qui s'empare souvent de son cœur … Elle essaie de se reprendre, elle se redresse et se dirige vers le magasin de Farces et Attrapes. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas rendu visite aux Jumeaux.

* * *

- Hermione, souffle Fred Weasley en la serrant contre lui. Comment te sens-tu?

- Je vais bien Fred, je te remercie.

Elle jette un œil sur la décoration, tout n'est que couleurs éclatantes et merveilles d'amusement. L'espace d'un instant elle a envie de redevenir une petite fille, de s'émerveiller de cette explosion de bonheur. Les enfants collent leurs nez contre la vitre, auréolant celle-ci d'une buée hivernale. Tout n'est que Magie pour eux. Magie de l'enfance. De l'innocence.

- Cette affaire n'est pas trop délicate? Lui demande alors George.

- Oh, fait-elle en agitant une main, elle est assez difficile mais je m'accroche.

- Hermione n'a jamais abandonné, murmure une voix qu'elle connaît par cœur.

Elle vient serrer son meilleur ami contre elle.

- Harry, soupire-t-elle.

Il lui rend son accolade avec plaisir.

- Tu tombe à pic, murmure-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour garder les enfants ce soir. Ça te gênerait?

- Non, j'ai grand besoin de me changer les idées.

Il recule un peu. Plisse ses sourcils avant de glisser sa main dans celle de sa meilleure amie.

- Viens, murmure-t-il je t'emmène boire une bierraubeurre.

Saluant les deux Weasley, il l'entraîne chez Florian Fantarôme. Hermione, c'est sa sœur, c'est sa famille, il la connaît par cœur. Et il l'a senti ce petit picotement dans le creux de son estomac lorsqu'il l'étreignait. Il l'a sentie cette douleur qui l'affaiblit. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

Il n'a pas besoin de poser la question. Son regard en dit long. Ignorant les centaines de regards qui se portent sur eux, il tapote la table de bois attendant qu'elle veuille bien se confier à lui. Elle soupire, avant de glisser sa main dans son cartable et d'en ressortir un dossier relié. Une encre marine s'étale sur le papier jaunie: «Ministère de la Magie. Département de la Justice». Il glisse un regard vers elle. Elle contemple le ciel gris de l'hiver, monocorde. Elle qui a connu gris encore plus éclatant. Il sait déjà ce que ce dossier contient. Il fait glisser les feuilles le long de ses doigts avant de voir une mention surlignée: _Dossier CX235: Drago Malefoy_. Il ferme les yeux, en même temps que le dossier. Il entremêle ses doigts avant de les glisser sous son menton. Les passants ont arrêté de les toiser, quelques pigeons viennent à leurs pieds, picorer les quelques miettes délaissées.

- Tu ne vivais que pour cela pas vrai?

Elle relève la tête vers lui, le regard perdu. Ses doigts font tourner son verre, elle essuie les gouttelettes amoncelées sur la table de bois. Elle pince les lèvres, veut parler mais ne s'y résout pas. Il secoue la tête.

- Je le savais tu sais. Quand je t'ai vu accepter avec vivacité ce poste pour la Réhabilitation des Mangemorts. Tu attendais ce jour. Depuis six ans tu ne vis que pour ça.

De sa main droite elle attrape la petite capsule de la bierraubeurre, et la fait rouler entre ses doigts. Elle roule, roule, encore et encore alors que persiste le silence gênant. Harry pose sa main sur la sienne l'interrompant dans son geste.

- Hermione, dis quelque chose.

- C'est un nom Harry, rien que deux mots. Et pourtant lorsque j'ai lu ces mots là j'ai senti le monde vaciller. Tu sais ce que ça fait pas vrai?

Il hoche la tête, il ne connaît que trop bien ce sentiment.

- Avant, ma seule faiblesse c'était lui. Et depuis qu'il n'est plus là je suis remplie de failles.

Il baisse la tête ne sachant quoi dire. Après tout il sait que c'est vrai.

- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû…

- Quoi tomber amoureuse?

Elle esquisse un rire nerveux.

- Parce que tu crois que ce sont des choses qui se contrôlent?

- Non bien sûr…

Il joue nerveusement avec le lien de l'énorme dossier.

- Aimer Malefoy c'était comme sauter du haut d'un pont sans élastique, comme mettre sa main dans un feu, c'était de la folie, mais j'aimais ça. Tellement que ça m'a détruit. J'ai voulu y croire, mais notre histoire ce n'était que de la fumée… Elle s'est évaporée avec lui.

Un silence s'installe à leur table, il n'est ni oppressant, ni gêné. Ces deux là savent quand il faut se taire, ils n'ont pas besoin de mot pour se faire du bien.

- Tu l'as lu? Demande Harry au bout d'un moment faisant glisser le dossier vers elle.

- Je n'en ai pas encore eu le courage.

Elle lâche un soupir las.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement envie de voir ce qu'il contient.

- Mais tu savais… Que Malefoy avait…?

- Je savais que c'était un meurtrier.

Elle attrape la cuillère de son ami avec nonchalance et la plonge dans la glace à la Noix de Coco qu'il a commandé. Elle ferme les yeux.

- Ça me rappelle mes vacances à la mer. Quand j'étais petite mes parents m'amenaient souvent en France pour aller à la plage. Je mangeais souvent des glaces à la noix de Coco. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé. J'avais oublié que c'était aussi bon.

- Comment vont-ils?

Elle hausse les épaules

- Ils sont toujours en Australie. Ils ont oublié jusqu'à mon existence, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

- Mais… La Guerre est finie…

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Notre monde est trop dangereux pour eux. C'est ainsi.

Il glisse une main contre sa joue glacée.

- Seras-tu un jour heureuse ma Mione? Susurre-t-il

Elle sourit attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

- Bien sûr Harry.

Puis elle se lève, déposant quelques Gallions sur la table. arryHaHarry s'empresse de les lui remettre dans sa main. Elle lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue.

- Tu peux dire à Ginny de déposer les enfants pour huit heures, si cela te convient.

* * *

_«Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…»._ Elle achève sa phrase par un baiser contre la peau pâle de la jeune Lily. Celle-ci dort déjà à points fermés. Elle caresse sa joue rebondie de petite fille, elle aurait tellement aimé avoir des enfants. Mais c'était _ses_ enfants qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait voulu que tout se termine comme dans les contes. Les histoires que l'on racontait aux petites filles les berçaient d'illusions, si bien que lorsque la réalité frappait, la chute n'en était que plus rude. Avec précaution, elle se lève du lit mais la jeune Potter ne semble en aucun cas encline à se réveiller. Ses épaules pivotent vers le second lit où James et Albus se sont endormis l'un contre l'autre. Elle effleure leurs petites mains, avant de border davantage leurs lits. Elle dépose un baiser sur chaque front. Heureusement que les Potter sont là. Leurs petits cœurs d'enfants innocents lui redonnent la force d'avancer. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Elle sort de la chambre avant de rejoindre sa cuisine où une tasse de thé fumante l'attend. Elle s'assied à sa table et prenant sa respiration elle ouvre le dossier CX235 s'apprêtant à connaître les plus sombres secrets de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Ses bottines en daim noir se sont recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de neige. Elle est là, elle ne sait pourquoi. Elle se tient à distance, ses frêles épaules recouvertes d'un châle en laine noire. Narcissa Malefoy attend impatiemment devant les grilles de la prison. Hermione se rappelle avec précision le jour où elle était venue rendre visite à Blaise Zabini. A l'époque le lieu était tenu secret et tout lui paraissait simple. La matriarche de la dynastie Malefoyenne a posé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui l'accompagne, elle a les cheveux blonds relevés en chignon. Hermione ignore de qui il s'agit mais sa beauté est imposante, froide, charismatique. L'ancienne Gryffondor se presse un peu plus contre l'arbre contre lequel elle s'est adossée. Encore quelques secondes et elle le verra, il se tiendra là près de sa mère et à moins de deux cent mètres d'elle. Son cœur tambourine contre sa poitrine, elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi vivante. Elle l'attend, malgré que le voile sur ses meurtres ait été levé, malgré ce qu'elle sait, elle reste là à l'attendre. Elle a lu le dossier toute la nuit. Des cernes noirs s'étendent sous ses yeux chocolat. La porte s'ouvre, elle sent ses mains devenir moites, elle a le cœur en émoi. Ses sens sont bouleversés. Et soudain il est là. Pareil à ses souvenirs. Grand, élégant malgré tout, peut-être un peu émacié, plus âgé. Mais beau, tellement beau. Mille émotions s'emparent d'elle, la joie immense, intense, pareil à un feu la brûlant de l'intérieur, la peur, la plénitude, la colère contre lui avant tout qui pendant ses six années lui a interdit le droit de visite. Mais elle n'a jamais renoncé. Elle était venue chaque jour, puis chaque semaine, et enfin chaque mois. C'était comme un rituel. Elle entrait et le visage désolé du gardien lui répondait. Et _ils_ la regardaient sournoisement, et plus d'une fois elle avait hésité à leur lancer un sort. Enfin elle ressortait se disant que la prochaine fois peut-être…  
Il avance laissant sa mère le serrer contre lui. Mais quelque chose a changé. Son regard n'est plus ni froid, ni hautain, ni doux il est simplement…vide. Narcissa lui glisse quelques paroles désignant la jeune fille à ses côtés avec un sourire entendu. Drago la regarde à peine, il lui adresse un signe de tête et elle lui répond par un sourire timide, mais son esprit semble ailleurs. Il suit sa mère qui pose une main contre son dos, l'encourageant à la suivre, à rentrer chez eux. Il regarde droit devant lui, et Hermione se rapproche un peu plus de l'arbre contre lequel elle s'était adossée. Elle a trop peur de flancher. Elle veut s'en aller à présent mais ses jambes refusent un quelconque mouvement, lui interdisant tout départ tant qu'il n'a pas disparu. Elle a les yeux rivés sur son dos gracieux, mais alors que sa marche a ralenti, elle le sent se tourner vers elle et deux orbes métalliques la cloue sur place. Au fond d'eux brillent une flamme qu'elle avait cru éteinte.

* * *

_Verdict? :(_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et bien voilà... Je poste enfin mon Chapitre II. J'ai mis bcp de temps à le finir, mais voilà il est enfin là!_

_Je remercie vivement mes reviewers(/euses). Anciennes (merci de me suivre jusque là) et Nouvelles.  
Pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore: Etreintes Ephémères est la suite de Sang pour Sang qui se trouve dans mon profil. Je pense que cela peut aider à la comprehension de l'hitoire. :)  
_

_Ensuite je dédie ce chapitre à ma Bêta : Lily7 pour ses résultats au BAC, pour sa rapidité à me coriger chaque fois que je lui envoie un nouveau chapitre et enfin pour tous ses bons conseils_

* * *

**II.**

- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire Hermione.

Harry la dévisage avec insistance. Un pli soucieux barre son front large. Ses yeux sont fixés sur l'imposante fenêtre du Salon. Ses doigts tremblent un peu. Beaucoup. Ses doigts tremblent un peu trop. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle a pénétré chez lui comme un ouragan, les cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'ordinaire.

- De faire quoi? Demande Ron en entrant dans la pièce.

Le Salon des Potter regorge de trophées en tout genre. Médailles, articles de presse, coupes… c'est une idée de Ginny et son mari n'approuve pas toujours. D'un geste machinal, il ferme la vitrine où sont entreposés toutes ces récompenses avant de tirer en avant une photo de la famille où trônent les trois enfants Potter ainsi que Ginny qui a enroulé la taille de son mari d'un geste possessif. James a le visage grave pour un petit garçon de son âge. Albus regarde le ciel d'un air rêveur et Lily passe une main dans sa chevelure noire, l'air pincé.

- Tu n'es pas au courant? Lui demande Harry

- Si bien sûr la moitié des journaux en parlent. La plupart des gros titres sont irascibles «Encore un!» clament-ils ou encore «Jusqu'où ira la réhabilitation des Mangemorts?».

- C'est un peu fort, Maugrée Harry.

- D'un autre côté… Commence Ron

Mais le regard noir de son ami l'empêche de continuer. Il replie ses mains consciencieusement.

- Comment vont les enfants? Demande-t-il en se raclant la gorge discrètement.

- Tout le monde va bien. Répond Harry envoyant des regards en coin à son amie. Lily et Albus passent leurs temps à faire les quatre cent coups. Ils nous épuisent.

- Ça mon vieux, répond Ron avec un franc sourire, c'est ce que l'on appelle le revers de la médaille, il ne fallait pas pondre des enfants avec si peu d'écarts. Deux, cinq et six ans! Je suis encore étonné que ton Salon tienne debout.

Harry admet un petit rire. Avant de darder de nouveau son regard sur Hermione

- Hermione, chuchote-t-il en approchant sa main de la nuque de son amie.

Elle frissonne accrochant son regard dans ses yeux verts électriques. Ils ont toujours été trop verts. Beaucoup trop verts.

- J'irais, fait-elle d'une voix calme qui contraste avec son état général.

Harry l'enveloppe d'un regard tendre, Ron se pince l'arrête du nez. Il n'aime pas l'idée de savoir Hermione en entretien avec Malefoy. Pour lui, cet imbécile mange les pissenlits par la racine et les asticots ont terminés de ronger son cadavre de Mangemort.

- C'est seulement… Commence-t-elle d'une voix enrouée J'appréhende. Kingsley sera là.  
Harry avale une goulée d'air, le nouveau ministre de la Magie n'est pas des plus cléments lorsqu'il s'agit de réhabiliter les Mangemorts. A plus forte raison si celui-ci à intenter à la vie de Dumbledore. Quand bien même aurait-il failli.  
Hermione se lève du fauteuil où elle était assise et rejoint ses amis. D'une main elle effleure une photo posée sur la cheminée de marbre. Une photo du Trio au temps de Poudlard. Fin de la troisième année dirait-elle. Sur le papier glacé, il y a des éclats de rire. Elle embrasse Harry puis Ron sur leurs joues d'un air malicieux. C'était Noël. Au Terrier. Ils sont tous trois affublés de grands pulls où trônent leurs initiales. Cadeaux de Molly Weasley. Elle soupire. Tout avait l'air si simple.

- J'irais, répète-t-elle en callant sa tête dans le cou d'Harry laissant Ron poser sa main sur son épaule. J'ai attendu trop longtemps.

* * *

Elle est nerveuse, indéniablement. Son cœur martèle sa poitrine avec hargne. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas ressenti ça? Autant d'inquiétude, de doute, d'incertitude, d'excitation et de déroute? Ses souvenirs sont flous. Elle pénètre dans le hall du Ministère. Elle a la sensation d'être ailleurs, n'importe où sauf ici. Peut-être marche-t-elle dans une dimension parallèle? En fin de compte, sans doute ne va-t-elle pas revoir Malefoy après six ans? Probablement que toute cette peur, cette excitation qui mettent son cœur à rude épreuve, ne sont que de la brume épaisse dans son cerveau. La statue qui s'élève au centre n'a pas été changée, il manque la tête du gobelin, un bras du centaure a été arraché et le chapeau du sorcier ne monte plus en pointe. Son sommet a été décimé.  
L'ascenseur arrive devant elle et dans un cliquetis bruyant, s'ouvre. Vide. Il n'y a quasiment personne au ministère aujourd'hui. Elle pose un pied à l'intérieur de la petite cellule dorée, le recule et entre. Une volée d'avion en papier s'engouffre avec elle. Elle observe les portes battantes se refermer avant qu'une main gantée, rapide, ne glisse entre elles, la faisant sursauter.

- Hermione, cela faisait longtemps.

Elle frémit, reconnaissant cette voix gutturale qu'elle n'a côtoyée que durant les Années Noires.

- Anton.

Il prend place à ses côtés, joignant ses deux mains entre elles. Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Physiquement. Mais ses traits sont profondément marqués par la Guerre. Son œil droit et caché par un opercule de cuir qu'il a noué derrière son crâne. Mais le gauche brille avec éclat. Toujours aussi marine. Toujours aussi sombre. Hermione le regarde en coin. Elle se souvient avec un frisson de l'attaque du Mangemort qui a provoqué cette amputation.

- Cela me donne un air de Maugrey Fol' Œil tu ne trouves pas?

Elle acquiesce vivement, déstabilisée.

- Il paraît que cela plaît aux filles.

- Vraiment? Fait-elle une fois la surprise passée.

Il étouffe un petit rire.

- Il faut bien voir le côté positif des choses.

Elle hausse les épaules. La prenant de court, il appuie sur le gros bouton rouge situé sur le cadran de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci ralentit sa course jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, bloqué entre deux étages.

- Je vais aller droit au but Hermione, le fait que nous nous retrouvions ici aujourd'hui dans le même ascenseur n'a rien d'un hasard. Je suis venu te prévenir.

- De quoi? Fait-elle en retenant sa respiration, les yeux écarquillés.

Il affiche un sourire en coin sournois.

- A quoi joues-tu? Siffle-t-elle peu véhémente

- Je ne suis pas réellement enclin à laisser Malefoy s'en tirer avec les grâces de la cours. Or, je sais pertinemment qu'avec toi dans le banc des jurés, il va s'en sortir avec quelques blâmes insignifiants.

Elle frissonne sous la remarque voilée.

- Qu'entends-tu par là?

- C'est un Mangemort perfide et vil. Un petit arrogant de la pire espèce. La vie lui a tout donné et il l'a piétiné. Je le hais et il doit payer.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

- Pourquoi? Murmure-t-elle enrouée. Qu'aucun Mangemort ne trouve grâce à tes yeux, je le conçois. Mais qu'en est-il de Malefoy? D'où te vient cette haine que tu sembles lui vouer?

L'œil du jeune homme s'assombrit instantanément.

- Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes parents, Hermione. Roussia et Damon Sten. J'aurais peut-être dû. Avant que tu ne plonges la tête la première entre les griffes de ce démon!

Elle sursaute.

- Racontes vite Anton, claque-t-elle, j'ai une réunion.

- Oui je sais, joute-t-il en arquant les sourcils. Mes parents donc, étaient des gens remarquables. Ils tenaient l'Orphelinat de Lumière. Tu en as entendu parler?

Elle hoche la tête.

- Évidement tu as toujours été la plus intelligente, dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique, jusqu'à un certain point, note bien. L'Orphelinat de Lumière donc, accueillait les sorciers et futurs sorciers orphelins, probablement Dumbledore a-t-il voulu prendre des mesures après l'histoire de Jédusor. Il n'est jamais bon pour un gamin d'apprendre à se servir seul de ses pouvoirs. Quelle ironie de savoir que tous ses enfants se sont retrouvés orphelins une seconde fois.

Il ricane et son œil valide n'est plus qu'une fente étroite.

- Une visite de nos chers Mangemorts, tu t'en doutes. Un coup d'éclat. Et devine qui faisait partie de cette joyeuse troupe… Allons, je te le donne en mille, Hermione…

- Malefoy a tué tes parents? Coupe-t-elle tangente, redoutant la réponse.

- Non… Argue-t-il avec un sourire amer. Rookwood a tué mes parents mais il pourrit six pieds sous terre. Malefoy lui, s'en est pris aux enfants. Les nés Moldus, je parle. Les Sangs de Bourbe comme il se plaisait à les nommer, mais tu le sais tout cela. Il les a torturés et assassinés un par un. Je le sais, j'y étais.

Hermione n'a pas senti l'unique larme couler, avant d'en sentir le goût de sel sur sa joue.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer gravement.

- Je n'ai rien de tout cela dans mon rapport.

- Naturellement. Je n'en avais rien mentionné à l'époque.

- Pourquoi? Demande-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

- Je pensais faire justice moi-même. Ce qui est chose faite puisque Rookwood a été mis au tapis, ce qui m'a valu un œil soit dit en passant. Mais justice a été faite.

- Si tu estimes la dette payée Anton, pourquoi me racontes-tu cela?

- De votre somptueux Trio d'Or, ironise-t-il, c'était toi que j'admirais le plus. «C'était» entends-moi bien, Hermione. L'intelligence incarnée, courageuse, respectueuse, un brin aventureuse.

Je me demande encore comment tu as pu en arriver là. Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait maintenant aux putains des Mangemorts Hermione? On les montre du doigt, on les calomnie, on pourrit leur existence jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus rien. Tu as de la chance tu sais, que je t'estime. A peine cela dit. Mais cette infime estime que j'ai encore m'empêche de te dénoncer au Ministère.

- Anton…fait-elle en serrant les poings

- Ne me déçois pas, Hermione.

- Qu…Quoi?

Il pose une main sur son épaule, qui se veut amicale mais qu'elle ne ressent ni plus ni moins que comme une menace.

- Ne laisse pas tes sentiments altérer ton jugement, jeune lionne. Ou le monde sorcier sera au courant de ton petit secret.

Il pointe son ventre du doigt avec éloquence, arrachant un cri de surprise à la jeune fille.

- Tu n'oserais pas? Grince-t-elle, dents serrées.

- Oh si j'oserais.

Il actionne de nouveau le bouton de l'ascenseur le laissant accéder à l'étage supérieur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, il la gratifie d'une claque dans le dos.

- Bonne journée, Hermione. Et n'oublie pas ta promesse.

Il disparaît derrière la cloison des deux portes battantes, laissant une Hermione rageuse les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

- Cesse donc de regarder cette horloge Ron, maugrée Harry en faisant tourner la grosse tasse en céramique, entre ses doigts.

La fumée qui se dégage de son thé odorant lui donne des suées désagréables. Ron soupire à nouveau avant de prendre une gorgée dans son propre mug. Son regard glisse encore sur la grosse horloge des Weasley où plusieurs aiguilles se sont ajoutées. Ainsi celles d'Harry et de lui-même sont pointées sur «A la Maison». Une grande majorité d'entre elles désigne «Au Travail». Dont celle d'Hermione.

- Ron, crache Harry visiblement contrarié.

Ce dernier sursaute, il vrille son regard marine dans celui de son ami, une moue stupéfaite accrochée aux lèvres.

- Excuse-moi, murmure le brun en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je suis nerveux. Simplement.

- Moi aussi Harry et c'est pour cela que j'estime avoir le droit de fixer cette satanée horloge jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive!

Harry baisse la tête avant de la hocher précipitamment.

- Oui, oui…

Il hésite à poser la question qui le taraude. Son regard fait un va et vient incessant sur toutes les surfaces de la pièce.

- Qu'en penses-tu toi? Se décide-t-il enfin.

- Tu le sais Harry, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais c'est Hermione. La fille la plus réfléchie et mature que je connaisse. Alors qu'importe si je dis que je déteste l'idée qu'elle le voit de nouveau. Qu'importe si je pense qu'elle va de nouveau souffrir.

- Tu sais, se met à chuchoter le Survivant, du premier jour où elle s'est assise près de moi dans le Poudlard Express à aujourd'hui, douze ans plus tard, j'ai su qu'elle était différente. Elle dégageait tant à la fois. Autorité, bienveillance, douceur, calme, courage, amour. Elle débordait d'amour, ça a toujours été le cas. Tout cet amour n'attendait qu'une chose: trouver un point d'ancrage. Et il l'a trouvé de la façon la plus improbable qui soit. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, cet amour a explosé. Quand Hermione aime, ce n'est pas à moitié. Cette fille là Ron n'est pas comme les autres.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas? S'énerve Ron. Je l'ai aimée, au premier regard, mais j'ai été assez idiot pour tout gâcher. Je n'étais qu'un crétin d'adolescent qui était trop aveugle pour voir quoi que ce soit. Je me mentais à moi-même. Je pensais qu'il me fallait une fille sexy et populaire pour me faire une place. Mais au fond il ne faut pas que des belles formes pour avancer. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte c'était trop tard. Et tu sais quoi Harry? Pendant six ans, je l'ai vu pleurer, hurler, dépérir. Je n'ai rien fait.

- Tu étais là Ron, tu l'as aidée.

- Tu n'écoute pas. Je crois que même après six ans, je l'aime encore. Il m'a fallu attendre ce jour maudit pour m'en rendre compte. Je suis toujours le gamin idiot de Poudlard.

* * *

- Hermione?

La jeune femme s'arrête brutalement. Ses cheveux volètent autour d'elle avec frénésie. Elle n'est pas arrivée à effacer l'encre noire qui s'écoule de ses yeux affolés. Kingsley Shacklebolt la dévisage avec insistance. Il n'a sans doute jamais vu Hermione Granger dans un tel état.

- Tout va bien? Se sent-il obligé d'ajouter.

Elle reste figée devant lui. Pourtant ce n'est pas lui qu'elle fixe. Ce sont deux orbes gris derrière son épaule. Deux orbes brillants et magnifiques. Deux orbes qu'elle n'a pas vus d'aussi près depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il n'a pas changé, ce regard insondable, inaccessible. Derrière le nouveau Ministre de la Magie se tient Drago Malefoy. Elle recule d'un pas, devant le métal en fusion de ses yeux. Elle a envie de se jeter à son cou. Mais trop de choses l'en empêche. Son corps est secoué de tremblements. Elle ignore si elle va se mettre à pleurer, rire ou hurler. Elle n'est pas prête. Anton lui a volé sa force. Il l'a privée de son moment. Les traits de Drago sont tirés, son visage pâle reflètent la dureté de ses années de prison.

- Hermione? Répète Kingsley

- Je… Commence-t-elle mais sa voix meurt au fond de sa gorge.

Elle n'est pas si forte finalement.

- Je souhaite reporter l'audience.

Elle tourne les talons, s'éloignant du couloir, sur sa rétine la seule chose imprimée reste les mâchoires de Malefoy qui se crispent au son de sa voix.

* * *

_«Hermione Granger, repousse la réunion de réhabilitation du Mangemort Drago Malefoy». _

- Merde, grince Harry en jetant le journal du matin contre la table.

Ginny Potter tourne sa tête vers lui.

- Que se passe-t-il? Murmure-t-elle en glissant une main affectueuse dans la chevelure désordonnée de son mari, sa tasse de café fermement tenue dans l'autre. Celui-ci se lève de sa chaise et vient déposer un baiser contre les lèvres de sa femme.

- Hermione a besoin de moi… lui répond-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Il attrape son blouson sur le dossier de la chaise.

- A ce soir! Lance-t-il en passant le pas de la porte avec rapidité.

Elle étouffe un soupir, avant de rajuster la ceinture de sa robe de chambre contre elle.

- Où est parti Papa? Murmure une petite voix ensommeillée depuis le haut des escaliers.

Ginny dépose sa tasse dans l'évier avant de venir cueillir sa fille dans ses bras.

- Avec ses amis… Souffle-t-elle. Comme toujours.

* * *

Un «pop!» violent retentit dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Elle s'est recroquevillée en boule ne cillant même pas. Les larmes qui ruissèlent le long de ses joues ne s'estompent pas. Elle a le crâne embrumé à force d'avoir pleurer. Lentement, il vient prendre place près d'elle, l'enserrant de ses bras puissants. Elle ne riposte pas, calant sa tête contre son cou. Il attend avec patience que ses cris cessent de déchirer le silence.

- Il sait, murmure-t-elle la bouche pâteuse.

- Qui? Souffle-t-il

- Anton.

Harry vient déposer un baiser contre son front.

- Oui, il était au QG. Mais il n'en parlera pas, il n'y a que lui et Remus qui…

- Non, Harry… Il m'a menacée. Il sait. Pour le bébé.

Un frisson glacé parcourt l'échine du jeune homme alors que les pleurs redoublent contre son épaule.

* * *

_Alors...?_

_J'espère que ca ne vous a pas deçu_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ouch.. Et bien voilà mon chapitre 3. J'ai mis énormément de temps pour l'écrire mais vous savez avec les vacances (entre les miennes et celles de ma Bêta...)!_

_Je voudrais remercier:_

_**Mes Revieweuses Anonymes:** , Elowlyne, Ludivine, charlene, Noemi, crayoline et Aurelle_

_Auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement mais je veux qu'elles sachent combien leur passage me touche... Merci  
_

_**Un merci tout à particulier à :** _Lily7 _(ma Super-Bêta),_ Stellmaria_ ( Qui est là depuis le début à me soutenir et à aimer a Fic autant que j'aime la sienne) _Azalan _(allez donc voir sa Fic "Beau Jouet trop Compliqué un Vrai Bijou) qui pense comme moi, _LilyIsabella_ ( Toujours là depuis le debut), _elodu92_ (pour la même raison), _FindLove_ (qui hait mes chapitres même si elle les adore lol)._

_A toutes celles que je n'ai pas cité et qui me font chaud au coeur par leurs reviews..._

Petites infos: _- Etreintes Ephémères ne comportera pas plus de cinq ou six chapitres et pour ceux qui aimes les HappyEnd et qui me tannent pour en avoir une... Aille j'ai peur de les decevoir... :S  
_

_- Je suis aussi actuellement sur un receuil de OS Harry/Hermione donc pardon si je ralentit un peu mon débit, avec un peu de chance vous aimerez aussi..._

_- Vous allez me detester après ce chapitre mais... Bonne lecture tout de même!

* * *

  
_

**III.**

Il y a des choses qu'on ne voit pas. Des choses qu'on ne sent pas. Mais elles sont là, omniprésentes, oppressantes dans un coin de notre tête. A se rappeler à nous lorsque nous pensions avoir dompté la douleur. Il ne faut pas se leurrer. On ne réussit jamais à dresser cette insolente, ce ne sont que des faux semblants avec lesquelles l'on se complait à jouer. Hermione a enserré la main d'Harry avec violence, il voit ses jointures blanchir et il serre les dents. Mais au fond il sait que la douleur de son amie est bien plus brutale encore.

- Hermione… Commence-t-il

Elle n'esquisse pas un geste vers lui, son regard est fixe, ses yeux vitreux. Dans leur axe, un petit garçon blond fait de la balançoire, les rayons du soleil se reflète avec magie dans ses cheveux le rendant presque irréel, comme auréolé de lumière. Il rit aux éclats et la jeune femme les reçoit en plein cœur, le déchirant encore un peu plus.

- Allons-y. Fait Harry décidé en encerclant les épaules de son amie, la détournant du spectacle.

- Juste un instant… murmure Hermione, subjuguée.

- Tu te fais du mal, Mione, partons.

Mais elle s'est raidie. Le petit garçon a tourné ses grands yeux bruns vers la jeune femme qui est apparue dans le jardin. Il saute de la balançoire pour la retrouver avant de nicher sa tête contre son ventre, ronronnant de plaisir. Harry détourne les yeux et serre son amie contre lui. Hermione s'est mise à pleurer.

* * *

- Tonton! Clame la petite Lily Potter en se jetant dans les bras du rouquin

Le susnommé s'agenouille pour l'accueillir dans ses bras avant de venir embrasser sa sœur.

- Où sont James et Albus?

- Chez Maman, répond-elle en défaisant le tablier dont elle s'est affublée pour faire la cuisine, je m'octroie une journée détente avec ma fille.

Ron sourit en retour.

- Et Harry?

- Avec Hermione sans doute. Fait-elle en tentant de cacher l'émotion dans sa voix. D'ailleurs je te pensais avec eux.

- Pourquoi? Demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Hermione va mal, répond-elle, tu es son meilleur ami, tout comme Harry.

- Toi aussi, tu es son amie, pourtant tu n'y es pas.

- C'est différent, fait-elle négligemment.

- Et en quoi?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, souffle-t-elle. J'ai tout ce qu'elle n'a pas… L'homme que j'aime à mes côtés, mes enfants…

- Harry aussi a tout ce qu'il voulait, pourtant il est à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas une excuse, au contraire…

- Non Harry n'est pas comme moi… Il est comme elle.

- Je ne comprends pas… Fait son frère perdu.

- Tu ne le peux pas… Murmure-t-elle. Toi tu n'es ni comme moi, ni comme eux. Malgré tout je sais que tu les rejoins davantage que moi.

Ron ne répond pas. Il n'a aucune idée de ce dont parle sa sœur. Il ne voit pas les choses comme elle. Harry comme Hermione? Ginny… Lui perdu au milieu…? Que veut-elle dire? Il regarde sa petite nièce jouer avec des légos volants. Il envie alors son innocence. Tellement… il reporte son attention sur sa petite sœur dont le regard est porté, lui aussi sur sa fille. Il les remarque alors, les larges cernes qui entourent ses yeux, la légère crispation du coin de ses lèvres…

- Tout va bien?

Elle relève les yeux s'arrachant à sa contemplation muette.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi?

- Tu as l'air… étrange…. Dit-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches nerveusement, un peu…

- Un peu quoi? Argue-t-elle cinglante, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, la faisant furieusement ressembler à leur mère.

- Je ne sais pas, abandonne-t-il. Pardonne-moi je suis un peu à cran, avec la sortie de Malefoy… Tout ça…

- Je comprend, fait-elle, en se dirigeant vers le four d'où s'échappe une délicieuse odeur de poulet. Pourquoi es-tu là, au fait?

- Je passais voir Harry, pour… Tu sais Malefoy… Prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione, j'ai lu le journal d'hier.

- Toujours un train de retard, frérot. Mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Harry est passé voir Hermione hier matin chez elle. Il n'est rentré que tard le soir, il n'a pas desserré les lèvres de la soirée, je ne l'avais pas vu aussi en colère depuis… Poudlard. Ce matin il m'a juste dit qu'Hermione allait très mal. Qu'il allait passer un peu de temps avec elle. Il ne rentrera pas ce soir. Tu restes dîner?

- Il ne rentrera pas? Elle doit vraiment aller mal.

Elle soupire.

- Tu restes?

- Je reste dîner, j'irais sans doute la voir ensuite. Tu devrais venir.

- Très bien nous irons. Se résigne-t-elle.

* * *

C'est le chaos. Pur, simple, aucun autre mot pour décrire la terreur dans lequel le Parc du château est plongé. Les sorts fusent de chaque côté. Elle les pare un à un, avec le sentiment que d'une seconde à l'autre elle pourrait ne plus exister. Ses yeux sont attirés par une chevelure blonde, soyeuse, ondulant avec grâce, à chaque mouvement de corps de sa propriétaire. Elle est là, évitant les coups. De sa silhouette, elle ne voit que la pâleur de ses cheveux et l'agressivité du rouge carmin qui entache ceux-ci. Elle saigne à la tête. Soudain deux globes marines viennent se fondre dans ses yeux. Elle s'est tournée et la regarde, la tête penchée, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres, comme ceux dont elle à l'habitude. L'éclair vert la frappe de plein fouet. Elle s'écroule à terre, son corps désarticulé à la manière d'un pantin. En deux pas elle est près d'elle. Les yeux la fixent toujours, éteints. Le sourire flotte encore sur le visage angélique. Morte comme elle avait toujours été, rêveuse…

Elle ouvre les yeux, la respiration saccadée. Le noir total. Profond. Elle porte une main à son front, une fine pellicule de sueur s'y est accrochée.

- Un cauchemar? Murmure une voix apaisante dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Harry? Chuchote-t-elle. Tu es encore ici?

Il s'approche d'elle, s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et prend sa main.

- Ce cauchemar?

- Luna… Fait-elle la gorge enrouée.

Harry secoue la tête, il le sait, elle fait souvent ces cauchemars où elle revoit les gens qu'elle aimait tomber. Lui-même retrace perpétuellement la mort de Neville. Il le voit se jeter dans la gueule du basilic pour anéantir Naggini. Il voit les deux serpents se disputer sa dépouille, déchirer sa peau, croquer ses os, le briser, le broyer, il le voit hurlant, priant…Cette image le poursuit où qu'il aille. Quoi qu'il fasse. En rêve ou lors d'égarements fugaces. Pourtant il n'a entendu que ses cris… Il n'a jamais vu la scène… Il n'a pu que la deviner. Il ignore ce qui est pire.

- Quelle heure est-il? Chuchote-t-elle encore secouée.

- Vingt deux heures.

Elle acquiesce faiblement.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps?

- Je ne suis jamais parti.

- Harry… Murmure-t-elle. Rentre chez toi, ça va aller.

- Tu as besoin de moi, Mione. Je le sais. Ginny le sait. Ne t'inquiète pas… Et puis très franchement dans l'état où tu étais je ne me voyais pas te laisser seule. Tu devrais prendre une douche, je vais te faire quelque chose à grignoter.

Il esquisse un geste pour se relever mais elle le rattrape par la manche.

- Merci… Lui fait-elle avec un regard qui en dit long sur sa gratitude.

Il caresse sa joue du bout des doigts avec un sourire en coin. Avant de la laisser.

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussée alors qu'Harry dépose un sandwich dans une assiette en porcelaine, un «pop!» retentissant manque de lui faire lâcher son bien.

- Ron! Grince-t-il portant une main à son cœur. Il devrait être interdit de transplaner chez autrui…

- Arrête de maugréer, Harry. Fait son ami avec demi sourire en venant lui serrer la main.

Un second transplanage le rejoint, illuminant le regard du jeune homme.

- Ginny… Fait-il en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle sourit et Ron trouve cette expression fade.

- Que faîtes-vous ici? C'est une bonne surprise.

- Nous sommes venus voir Hermione. Répond sa femme.

Il hoche la tête.

- Je lui ai fait un sandwich. En voulez-vous?

- On a mangé, répond Ron, mais je ne serais pas contre.

- Toujours aussi gourmand… Glisse une voix provenant des escaliers.

Ils se retournent sur une Hermione serrée dans sa robe de chambre les cheveux dégoulinant. Ron s'approche d'elle avant de la prendre contre lui en un geste protecteur.

- Tu vas bien? Fait-il en lovant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle hoche la tête rapidement. Avant de venir embrasser son amie.

- Ginny… Souffle-t-elle. Je suis heureuse de te voir.

Celle-ci lui rend son accolade avec un sourire.

- Viens Ron, fait Harry l'entraînant avec lui dans la cuisine. Hermione, ajoute-t-il, tu ferais bien de manger.

D'un regard appuyé il désigne la petite assiette.

- Merci, répète-t-elle en baissant le regard. Elle s'assied sur une chaise, invitant Ginny à en faire autant. Ses doigts déchirent la mie, avec nervosité.

- Tu ne manges pas? Demande la rouquine.

Elle relève ses yeux vers son amie, souriant, un peu.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, répond-elle avec une grimace.

- Tu vas bien?

- Ça va Ginny, et toi? Comment vont les enfants?

Son amie sourit. Hermione croque dans le sandwich. Une bouchée, pour Harry qui a prit soin de lui confectionner.

- Je vais bien, les enfants aussi.

- J'en suis heureuse. J'apprécie beaucoup les petits Potter.

- Eux aussi t'aiment beaucoup.

Hermione lui sourit d'un vrai sourire, avant de lui dire, d'un ton plus que sérieux.

- C'est étrange… A quel moment nous sommes-nous éloignées?

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Ginny, je suis certaine que tu le ressens ainsi toi aussi. On ne se parle que pour se dire des banalités.

La rouquine baisse les yeux.

- Je suis navrée Hermione. C'est de ma faute…

- Non, coupe son amie.

- Si, si… ça l'est. Je n'y arrive pas c'est tout. Je suis une piètre amie.

- Non tu ne l'es pas.

Ginny secoue la tête.

- Merci c'est gentil de me dire ça, pourtant ça n'efface pas ce que je ressens…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens? Demande la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

- Un tas de choses…

Elle esquisse un rire.

- Je ne saurais te l'expliquer. Pardonne-moi, je ne sais comment t'aider.

- Ta présence suffit.

- Tant mieux, fait-elle en souriant.

Puis elle ajoute, au bout d'un moment:

- Mange Hermione, Harry s'est donné du mal, lui qui ne cuisine jamais.

La jeune femme part d'un rire franc avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

- Il n'est pas mauvais… Pouffe-t-elle, entraînant la rouquine dans ses rires.

Celle-ci se stoppe, elles ne peuvent rire comme avant. Le fossé qui les sépare est bien trop profond, il y a toujours un malaise.

- Hermione, j'aimerais te poser une question.

- Je t'écoute, répond celle-ci, redevenue sérieuse.

- Vas-tu le dire à Malefoy?

- Non.

- Hermione…

- Il sort de prison et j'ignore encore s'il voudra me reparler. C'est trop tôt Bien trop tôt.

- Je suis désolée, fait Ginny, si soudainement qu'Hermione ne sait plus si elles tiennent la même conversation.

- De quoi es-tu désolée?

- D'être au courant, de partager le secret…

- Ginny, pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Je sais que cela aurait été plus facile pour toi s'il n'y avait eu qu'Harry et Ron au courant. Tes meilleurs amis.

- Tu es mon amie.

Ginny a un sourire amer. Elle a trop entendu cette phrase aujourd'hui. Cela lui donne envie de hurler.

- Hermione, si tu avais eu le choix à qui l'aurais-tu dit? A qui te serais-tu confiée en premier?

Hermione baisse les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu peux répondre, je sais la réponse de toute façon.

Elle lève le regard, plantant ses chocolat ambrés dans le marine étincelant.

- A Harry. Je l'aurais juste dit à Harry.

Ginny esquisse un sourire résigné.

- Pas de Remus, Pas d'Anton ni de Ginny. Pas de Ron?

- Tout est différent avec Ron. Je suis désolée Ginny…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Si cela m'étais arrivé, je me serais confiée à toi. Seulement entre vous trois il y a quelque chose de plus fort que cette amitié que l'on se vouait…

- Que l'on se voue. Tu parle au passé.

- Oui, excuse-moi.

- Aujourd'hui, tu ne te confirais plus à moi, n'est-ce pas?

- Non… Je suis désolée. On n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner.

- Je suppose que nous sommes fautives toutes les deux. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu sois au courant, Ginny. Et ça me fait du bien de te savoir ici.

* * *

- Anton a parlé à Hermione. Il l'a menacé, lâche Harry d'une voix calme.

Ron sort sa tête du frigo pour venir regarder son ami.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Tu as entendu. Il a dit à Hermione qu'il parlerait du bébé si elle était trop clémente avec Malefoy.

- Ce sale type! Rage-t-il en tapant un poing rageur sur la table. Je savais qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance!

- Il l'était Ron. Tant qu'on servait ses intérêts, il était un vrai soldat pour l'Ordre, un membre actif. Il ne nous aurait jamais trahi.

- Non mais aujourd'hui il le fait. Crache Ron, la fureur toujours empreinte sur le visage.

Harry hausse les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Je pense juste que c'est un opportuniste.

- Tu le défends?

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne lui cherche pas des excuses… Simplement j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi il fait ça. Malefoy a contribué à la mort de ses parents. Je sais ce que c'est. Je ressentais la même chose à l'égard de Pettigrow.

- Et bien moi, je ne comprend pas! S'énerve le rouquin. Je pourrais le tuer pour cela!

Harry pose une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- La manière n'est pas honorable. C'est un lâche.

- Allons le, voir menaçons le…

- Il s'empresserait de tout dire au Ministère…. Et nous que ferions-nous après? Crois moi, j'y ai réfléchi…

- Que faire alors?

- Lui obéir…

- Lui…? S'étouffe Ron. Tu n'es pas sérieux?

- Tu as une autre solution?

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

- Nous avons combattu les Mangemorts, vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et nous allons nous taire face à ce minable?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, il s'agit de la vie d'Hermione.

Ron baisse les yeux.

- Et tu crois qu'elle va l'écouter? Qu'Hermione va condamner encore Malefoy?

Harry secoue la tête.

- Je pense qu'elle ne le sait pas elle-même…

* * *

Deux jours. Deux nuits. Le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis le rendez-vous de la première audience. Depuis qu'elle a revu Malefoy. Ses pas la conduisent devant la lourde porte qui clôt la chambre de Réhabilitation. La confrontation est inéluctable et son cœur semble vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle appose ses mains contre le bois gelé et ouvre la pièce. Kingley et Malefoy sont assis en bout d'une table immense, qu'elle a tant côtoyé, rêvant en secret de le voir s'y installer. Le premier relit les paraphes du dossier qu'il tient entre les mains, le second fixe le vide. Tous deux se tournent vers elle, mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui. Elle s'approche, comme attirée vers un abîme sans fond, il la dévore du regard, elle frissonne.

- Hermione, fait Kingsley. Nous vous attendions.

Ses yeux s'arrachent à sa contemplation. Elle salue Kingsley d'un signe de la tête, elle ignore si elle aura la force de parler. Un sentiment agressif obstrue sa gorge. Malgré tout, elle vient prendre place à leurs côtés. Prenant le dossier des mains de Kingsley._ CX235: Drago Malefoy, _relit-elle dans sa tête comme si elle ne le connaissait pas par cœur. Elle relève la tête, plantant son regard dans les yeux aciers de celui qui a toujours fait battre son cœur.

- Drago Malefoy, commence-t-elle d'une voix atrocement professionnelle. Aux vues de votre dossier et des charges retenues contre vous, nous souhaitons vos aveux quant aux crimes dont on vous accuse. Au meurtre de Seth Goren, élève de sixième année à Serpentard, assassiné de sang froid vous déclarez….

- Coupable.

Cette voix… Tendue mais contrôlée, froide mais merveilleuse. Il ne la lâche pas du regard, insondable. Brûlant. Elle trésaille de tout son être, se refuse à flancher.

- Au meurtre de Phils Down, Mangemort assassiné durant la Grande Bataille…

- Coupable.

- Au meurtre de Dan Fletwick, Membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, assassiné durant la Grande Bataille…

- Coupable.

- Au meurtre de Lena Sert, Membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, assassinée durant la Grande Bataille…

- Coupable.

- Au meurtre de John Stones, Membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, assassiné durant la Grande Bataille…

- Coupable.

- A la tentative de meurtre sur Albus Dumbledore, Membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et Directeur de l'Ecole de Magie Poudlard, durant votre sixième année dans cette même école…

Elle le toise d'un regard glacial, il ne bouge pas, se contentant de lui renvoyer son masque d'indifférence.

- Coupable  
- Aux meurtres de onze enfants nés-Moldus, résidants à l'Orphelinat de Lumière à Londres vous déclarez…

Cette fois, un éclat de défi s'est allumé dans ses prunelles chocolats. Il a tiqué, les os de sa mâchoire roulent sous sa peau marmoréenne. Kingsley s'éclaircit la gorge portant un poing contre sa bouche.

- Miss Granger, je n'ai rien de tout cela dans le rapport…

Mais aucun des deux amants ne l'écoute. Leurs regards se fondent dans l'autre, se défient. Elle redoute la réponse, elle ne souhaite pas l'entendre.

- Coupable, tranche-t-il.

Sa voix n'accordant aucun trémolos. La main de la jeune femme se met à trembler, elle la coince entre ses cuisses, pinçant les lèvres pour se redonner de la contenance.

- Bien, Monsieur le Ministre, moi-même ainsi que le Conseil du Département de la Justice Magique devront délibérer quant à votre sort. Kingsley, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers le Grand Noir, je souhaiterais m'entretenir seule à seule avec Mr Malefoy.

- Je vous attends dehors, répond celui-ci.

- Inutile, nous nous reverrons demain pour la réunion.

- Hermione…

- Je ne suis pas en danger, Kingsley. Mr Malefoy est dépossédé de sa baguette magique et j'ai la mienne.

Kingsley admet un signe de tête, puis après un dernier regard dédaigneux au Mangemort, il transplane. Hermione a accroché son regard à celui de l'ancien Mangemort et semble ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Les secondes passent, ou peut-être bien les minutes, elle ne sent plus le temps passer rien ne compte davantage que ces orbes glacés qui la vrille du regard, qui s'implantent dans son être. Il est partout… En elle, sur elle, autour d'elle. Elle n'ose bouger. Elle a tant rêvé ce moment. C'est lui qui brise leur statufication, il avance de deux pas, elle le rejoint, son odeur la frappe de plein fouet. Elle glisse contre lui, sentant les larmes proches, la tête contre son torse, les bras enroulés, serrant avidement, elle a la sensation que le monde peut s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Ses mains s'agrippent à elle avec brutalité, auquel elle répond.

- Drago… Drago… Ne cesse-t-elle de murmurer.

Il lui relève le menton collant son front au sien.

- Tu es venue… Chuchote-t-il. Six ans… Tu es toujours venue.

Son regard se voile, sa lèvre tremble légèrement.

- Tu m'as toujours refusé l'accès.

- Je pensais que tu te lasserais, qu'au bout d'un moment tu cesserais de penser à moi. Tu avais promis…

- Je suis navrée, je ne pouvais pas tenir cette promesse…

Il la serre contre lui, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux, savourant la douceur de sa peau.

- _Ils_ m'attendent, susurre-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle ne dit rien, ne pouvant se détacher de lui. Elle retrouve sa saveur, sa chaleur… Tout son être se rappelle à lui.

- Non…

Elle oublie un instant les coups durs, les menaces.

- Je ne te condamnerais pas à nouveau, je te ferais sortir et on vivra ensemble, heureux.

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit…

- Hermione…

Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhht. Ne dis rien.

Elle approche ses lèvres des siennes, et lui donne un baiser enflammé, elle y met tout son amour, toutes ses années de manque, elle ne reçoit que frustration et désespoir comme s'il s'agissait du dernier… Elle se recule, plongeant son regard dans le sien… Il a le regard du condamné, du martyr au bûcher…

- Hermione, souffle-t-il d'une voix cassée. Je vais me marier…

* * *

**_Aille aille... Toujours cette même anxiété après avoir posté un nouveau chapitre_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hihi voilà le chapitre 4... J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre! _

_Merci à toutes de votre soutien! Ca me touche énormément!Merciiiiii_

_Je pense qu'il y aura 6 chapitres ou 7..._

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

**IV.**

La douleur. Encore. Elles sont devenues indissociables. Presque intimes. Étroitement liées. Elle ramène ses genoux sous son menton. Elle n'a pas appelé Harry, bien qu'il soit la personne la plus prompte à lui faire du bien en cet instant, elle n'ose pas. Plus. Sa tête est bien trop engourdie et ses sens altérés. D'une main elle attrape sa baguette magique avant de la glisser sous sa cape. Ses doigts fébriles essuient une larme échappée de ses yeux humides. Elle s'apprête à sortir. Une autre personne peut l'aider. Ron.

********

_- Hermione… Je vais me marier._

_Un coup de massue n'aurait pas mieux fait le travail. Avec vivacité elle s'était arrachée à l'étreinte du jeune homme. Le contemplant avec un effarement teinté de tristesse._

_- Qu..Quoi? Comment cela? Avait-elle murmurait, prise au dépourvue._

_- Hermione, avait il fait en posant une main sur son épaule dont elle s'était dégagée prestement._

_Il était redevenu très sérieux._

_- J'ai besoin que tu me parles de la Réhabilitation des Mangemorts._

_Elle avait relevé des yeux emplis de colère sur lui et il s'était senti obligé de reculer d'un pas._

_- C'est important, avait-il cru bon d'ajouter._

_- Après la chute de Voldemort, avait-elle commencée, froide, ignorant superbement le trouble du jeune homme face au nom de son ancien maître, nous l'avons mis en place afin de permettre aux Mangemorts enfermés de retrouver une place au sein de la société sorcière._

_- Pourquoi? Avait-il demandé éberlué._

_- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, avait-elle craché. Nous comprenons la lâcheté. Bien que nous l'abhorrons. Nombre de Mangemorts ont purgés leur peine. Nous nous arrangeons pour créer des réunions sous forme de procès jusqu'à savoir dans quelles conditions un tel ou un tel pourra être __relâché__. __Évidement__ ils restent sous étroite surveillance. Chaque crime qui a été poussé par un acte désespéré n'est pas toujours condamnable. Nous jugeons différemment un Avada lancé au cours de la Grande Bataille qu'une torture d'innocents au cours des Années Noires._

_Elle lui avait lancé un regard de dégoût._

_- Je ne savais pas que tu serais au courant… Avait-il chuchoté le regard vide._

_- Parce que tu penses que c'est une excuse?_

_- Non. Mais j'aurais aimé ne jamais voir cette expression sur ton visage._

_Elle avait tourné la tête furieuse._

_- A quoi t'attendais-tu?_

_- Sous quelles conditions condamnez-vous les Mangemorts?_

_- Jusqu'à maintenant aucun Mangemort n'est retourné en prison. Beaucoup ont agi par nécessité. Tu es un des rare à avoir une liste de crime aussi longue._

_- Enferme-moi. Renvoie-moi en prison._

_Elle s'était tournée vers lui, éberluée. _

_- Je te demande pardon?_

_Il l'avait rejoin__te__ en deux pas, avait posé une main contre son bras. Elle ne s'était pas dégagée se noyant avec félicité dans ses yeux aciers. _

_- Renvoi__e__-moi en prison. Je ne veux pas me marier… _

_Elle avait reculé de deux pas, ramenée brutalement à la réalité._

_- Je suis promis depuis tout petit à Astoria Greengrass. Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité, mais entre Sang__s__ Pur__s__, cela a toujours été ainsi. Je t'ai vu__e__ lors de ma sortie de prison. Tu étais là. Derrière ton arbre. Ma mère venait de me présenter à Astoria et j'avais la sensation de m'enfoncer dans un gouffre sans fond, rien ne m'intéressait. A part toi… Et quand je t'ai vu__e__, un feu brûlant s'est rependu dans mes veines, consumant mon cœur. J'ai cru que je rêvais. J'en ai oublié Astoria. Et le lendemain la réalité m'a rattrapé…. Je ne veux que toi Hermione… Je préfère être seul et te rêver, qu'avec elle et continuer à te voir sans pouvoir être près de toi, te toucher t'embrasser…_

_La lèvre tremblante, elle avait reculé d'un pas._

_- Je…_

_Elle avait transplané._

********

On s'étonne toujours de voir à quel point la vie est faite de coïncidences. Comme lorsqu'on marche dans la rue et que l'on remarque une personne habillée comme nous, lorsque l'on trouve quelque chose que l'on croyait perdu alors qu'on en avait besoin, lorsqu'on a faim et que l'on tombe sur une pâtisserie avec des éclairs au chocolat en devanture. Lorsque l'on pense à quelqu'un et que l'on tombe sur lui…

Hermione ouvre la porte avec empressement. Avant de tomber nez à nez avec ses deux meilleurs amis, une main prête à se poser sur la sonnette.

- Hermione… Chuchote Ron en voyant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme.

Les larmes sont de nouveau prêtes à affluer. Elle les ravale avec un sanglot.

- Je voulais… Je devais…

Elle respire.

- Merci… Reprend-elle dans un souffle avant de se laisser entraîner dans son salon par la main d'Harry glissée dans la sienne.

De la pointe du pied, elle enlève ses chaussures afin de pouvoir se lover dans son canapé, resserrant son pull en laine contre elle. Harry se glisse à ses côtés alors que Ron s'affaire dans la cuisine afin de ramener trois tasses de thé fumant.

- Je n'osais pas venir te voir… Chuchote-t-elle en fixant les yeux verts du jeune homme qui lui fait face.

- Pourquoi? S'étonne-t-il d'un haussement de sourcils.

- Je ne souhaite être un fardeau pour personne. Et depuis six ans, alors que j'avais toujours été quelqu'un d'indépendant je…

Sa voix s'éteint, elle baisse les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec l'ourlet de son pantalon.

_-_ J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il attrape sa main, effleurant le bout de ses doigts.

_- _Hermione, je ne veux plus jamais, jamais t'entendre me redire que tu n'oses pas venir me voir. Je serais là, quoiqu'il arrive et je sais que tu en ferais autant pour moi. Promets-moi que chaque fois que tu en éprouveras le besoin tu viendras me parler.

Elle hoche la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Voilà… Fait Ron en déposant les tasses devant les jeunes gens, sur la petite table de verre.

Il prend place auprès de ses amis, apposant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Que s'est-il passé? Murmure-t-il

- Drago va se marier….

Les mots sont simples, ils semblent si clairs qu'elle ignore comment ils ont pu la terroriser à ce point. Face à elle, ses deux amis encaissent la nouvelle avec difficulté. Harry a contracté ses mâchoires imperceptiblement alors que Ron frappe du poing sur la table, surprenant les deux autres.

- Cette vermine… Fulmine-t-il

- Ron.

- Ce…Ce cancrelat… Cet ignoble petit…

- Ron!

La voix d'Harry a fusé. Ron, qui s'était levé, a cessé d'arpenter la pièce. Il coule un regard vers le jeune homme, qui d'une œillade appuyée désigne son amie.

- Excuse-moi Hermione, fait-il avec un haussement d'épaule avant de venir se rassoir près d'eux.

La jeune femme secoue la tête.

- Comment te sens-tu? Demande Harry accentuant un peu plus la poigne qui retient la main de son amie.

- J'ai la sensation étrange d'être aspirée dans un trou noir. Je pensais avoir été détruire. J'ai eu tellement mal lorsqu'_ils_ l'ont amené ce jour là… Mais là il n'y a rien de comparable. Ma vie échappe à mon contrôle. Je…

Elle baisse les yeux, frissonnante. Les deux garçons ne bougent pas ils se contentent de la regarder avec anxiété, lorsqu'elle relève la tête, un calme olympien semble s'être emparé d'elle.

- Il souhaite que je le renvois en prison.

- Comment?

- Il ne veut pas de ce mariage…

- Il n'a qu'à simplement dire non, répond Harry

- Il ne peut pas, explique le rouquin.

Deux regards inquisiteurs se tournent vers lui.

- Chez les Sangs Purs, la Promesse de mariage est un acte magique scellé par deux familles de Sorciers. On ne peut pas la briser.

- C'est absurde! S'exclame Hermione. Ce sont des méthodes d'un autre âge. Chez les Moldus, marier son enfant de force ne se fait plus depuis…

- Chez les Moldus probablement, la coupe Ron, mais rappelle-toi les Sangs-Purs étaient à leur apogée il n'y a pas si longtemps… Drago était de cette génération. Aujourd'hui encore il n'est pas si rare de voir deux bébés liés par la Promesse de Mariage.

- Et qu'arrive-t-il si on brise cette Promesse? Demande Harry. Cela se passe comme pour un Serment Inviolable? Est-ce qu'on peut en mourir?

- Non, fait Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qui se produit lorsqu'on rompt la Promesse, ma famille n'a jamais été une adepte de ce genre de coutumes. Je sais simplement que nombre de sorciers ont essayé… Et aucun n'a réussi.

- Que veux-tu dire? Demande Hermione suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Ils ont tous fini marié à la personne qui leur était promise.

- Mais…

- Comme je te l'ai dit, nous n'avons jamais été partisans des us des Sangs-Purs, le Sorcier qui rompt la Promesse doit sans doute être torturé mentalement pour être obligé de revenir sur sa décision.

Hermione baisse les yeux, l'esprit torturé.

- Tu devrais le renvoyer en prison, fait la voix douce de Ron.

- Pardon? Demande la jeune femme en relevant brusquement la tête.

- Et bien c'est-ce que Malefoy veut, il préfère être en prison, et on sait que si tu ne le renvoie pas il devra se marier. De plus cela nous met à l'abri d'Anton.

- Non… Murmure la jeune femme. Je refuse de faire cela. J'ai menti à Drago, nous avons réhabilité des Mangemorts dont la liste de meurtres était bien plus imposante que la sienne. De plus il y a un décret spécial pour les jeunes majeurs. S'ajoute à cela, le fait que c'est Drago. Jamais je ne pourrais faire cela…

- Alors tu vas le libérer gentiment, le laisser se marier à une autre, et détruire ta vie? Tu sais bien que ce que t'a dit Anton n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Hermione baisse la tête. Elle tourne son regard vers Harry qui n'a pas desserré les lèvres.

- Qu'en penses-tu? Chuchote-t-elle.

- Je crois que tu devrais penser à Robin.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serre à l'évocation de son fils.

- C'est pour éviter cela que nous…

- Je sais, coupe-t-elle.

********

_- Harry… _

_La voix d'Hermione était entrecoupée de larmes. Il avait rarement vu son amie dans cet état. Il s'était approché d'elle et elle avait fondu dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_- Il faut que tu m'aide__s__… Aide-moi…_

_- Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il?_

_Il l'avait attiré__e__ sur le canapé, elle avait sangloté contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent, il l'avait laissé__e__ faire se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux en un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Au bout d'un long moment __elle__ avait dit trois mots. Trois mots qui avaient fait s'écrouler les dernières pierres déjà branlantes, de l'édifice qu'il tentait de reconstruire._

_- Je suis enceinte._

_Il l'avait serré__e__ contre lui. Que faire lorsque sa meilleure amie si fragile déjà lui disait qu'elle attendait un enfant d'un meurtrier? Un homme haït et qui ne verrait sans doute plus jamais la lumière du jour? _

_- J'ai besoin de toi… Il faut que tu m'aides… Je dois… Il faut que tu m'aide__s__ à trouver une famille pour lui…_

_- Quoi? _

_- Une famille moldue. Qu'il soit loin de moi, loin du danger que représente sa naissance…_

_- Hermione…_

_- Je sais ce que je dois faire._

_- Je t'aiderai… Avait-il chuchoté. Je te le promets._

********

- La Gazette s'empressera de te montrer du doigt, reprend Ron. Et en dehors du fait qu'il est un parfait mélange entre vous deux, il sera facile de démontrer qu'il est de Malefoy.

- Que dois-je faire alors?

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Harry et Ron la regardent, tangents. Pour une fois, aucun membre du Trio n'a de réponses, pas même une esquisse…

* * *

Harry passe la porte de son Salon. Trois têtes brunes s'approchent de lui en piaillant, levant leurs petits bras potelés pour être le premier que leur père soulèvera de Terre.

- Du calme, rit-il. Vous ne devriez pas être au lit?

- Tu nous manquais… Réplique Albus avec une moue adorable.

Le cœur d'Harry rate un battement. Il ébouriffe chaque tête avant de les renvoyer se coucher. Un instant après leur départ, il fixe l'escalier sans le voir.

- Tu rentres tard, fait une voix dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Ginny, souffle-t-il avec un sourire en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais son expression le fige dans son élan.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Il est minuit. Claque-t-elle.

- Les enfants n'étaient pas couchés…

- Ils t'attendaient. Tu n'es jamais là, en ce moment.

Il soupire, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé… Tu sais bien qu'Hermione a besoin de moi.

- Oui comme toujours… Fait-elle sarcastique.

- Ginny, c'est Hermione! Pourquoi me fais-tu encore cette crise de jalousie? Cela fait près de sept ans que ça dure. Je ne le supporte plus.

- Probablement parce que tu es bien plus proche d'elle que tu ne l'as jamais été avec moi.

- Ginny…

Il amorce un pas vers elle.

- Non Harry, fait-elle en secouant la tête. J'ai essayé… J'ai toujours essayé… De ne pas me sentir de trop… Mais tous les trois vous aviez des souvenirs communs, des aventures, la Grande Bataille… Et moi, quand nous étions tous les quatre, je me sentais toujours de trop. C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui six ans après. Hermione est ma meilleure amie mais c'est à toi qu'elle se confie, à Ron en cas de besoin. Quand tu vas mal, c'est vers elle que tu vas. Ou Ron. Elle sait ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu as cru que tu étais mort, moi je n'ai droit qu'à une allusion de temps en temps, lorsque tu veux t'en servir contre moi. Et Ron… Ron est mon frère. Mon sang. Et j'ai la sensation d'être moins sa sœur que vous deux. Je ne… supporte plus! Tempête-t-elle en appuyant ses mains contre ses tempes.

- C'est faux! S'emporte-t-il à son tour. Tu es ma femme. Je t'aime.

- Moi je ne suis plus sûre de t'aimer suffisamment pour surmonter cela.

Harry sent son sang se glacer.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je veux que tu partes Harry.

- Ginny, tu ne peux pas faire ça!

- Je suis navrée Harry, je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je suis lasse de tout cela.

- Mais et tout ce qu'on a vécu? Et les enfants tu y a pensé?

- Oui, j'y ai pensé, il y a quelques temps déjà…

- Il y a quelques? S'emporte soudain Harry. Depuis combien de temps penses-tu à me quitter?

- Là n'est pas la question! Je veux que tu partes, je n'y arrive plus… Hermione…

- Hermione ne sera jamais que ma sœur! Claque-t-il. Pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu le sais pourtant, tu sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre elle et moi. Pourquoi me ressors-tu des rancœurs qui datent de six ans? A chaque fois c'est la même chose et quand ce n'est pas ta jalousie envers Hermione, c'est le temps que je passe avec Ron! Quelle est la vraie raison?

- La vraie raison c'est que je ne suis pas du genre à être la cinquième roue du carrosse!

- Ce n'est pas le cas Ginny voyons! Ne t'ai-je pas prouver que je t'aimais? Ne te l'ai-je pas dit des millions de fois?

- Si bien sûr… Sauf que tes amis passent avant notre couple.

- Ginny arrête… Grince-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Bien. Alors faisons un test. Si je te demandais de choisir entre ta famille et tes amis, quelle serait ta réponse?

Le jeune homme sent sa mâchoire se décrocher, il la contemple un instant, les bras ballants.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fait-elle narquoisement.

Elle esquisse un geste pour partir mais Harry la retient par le bras

- Attends! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça! C'est grâce à ton frère que je t'ai rencontrée! Hermione et lui étaient là depuis le début pour me soutenir.

- Sors de chez moi.

- Ginny! Fait-il désemparé. Tu ne peux pas…

- Va t'en Harry, tu n'auras qu'à revenir demain chercher le reste de tes affaires.

La jeune rousse pivote sur elle-même, faisant danser ses cheveux flamboyants. Elle grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, laissant là un Harry pantelant. Il s'assied avec lenteur sur la première chaise où il se laisse choir. Il a la sensation d'être vidé de toute énergie. Il se sent étrangement vide. Las. Lorsqu'il a cru mourir à la suite de son affrontement avec le Mage Noir, il s'était senti flotter à la manière d'une bulle de savon, toute pensée négative annihilée. Quelque secondes après, il s'était réveillé, retrouvant la noirceur de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas compris même en analysant cette expérience avec Hermione. Il était mort. Pendant quelques minutes son cœur avait cessé de battre. Puis il était revenu. Il n'avait jamais pu l'expliquer.

Aujourd'hui il se sent vidé d'une autre façon. Détruit. Il se relève, tangent avant de transplaner.

* * *

- Hermione.

Elle sursaute, faisant volte face violemment.

- Anton, répond-elle en grimaçant.

Les couloirs du Ministère sont vides. Il est tard, et les employés ont peu à peu déserté leur lieu de travail. Les avions en papier se font de moins en moins nombreux, la lumière se tamise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Ne sois donc pas agressive, répond-il en agitant un doigt devant ses yeux. Je voulais simplement savoir comment l'affaire Malefoy avançait, La Gazette est peu bavarde à ce sujet.

Hermione ne dissimule pas un soupir agacé.

- Anton, tu penses vraiment pouvoir me faire du chantage?

- Évidement que je le peux.

De son œil valide, il la détaille narquoisement.

- Tu penses toujours aux autres bien avant toi. La question que je me pose cependant est: choisiras-tu de défendre l'homme que tu aimes ou ton fils?

- Tu n'es qu'un sale…

- Doucement Hermione, susurre-t-il avec un sourire. N'oublies pas que j'ai le pouvoir.

Il ricane, affichant une moue sarcastique.

- Dégage d'ici Sten, fait une voix qui s'est rapprochée dans son dos, obligeant le susnommé à faire volte face.

Hermione frémit.

- Tiens, tiens Drago Malefoy… J'espère que tu profites bien de ta liberté… tant que tu le peux encore. Ajoute-t-il en dardant un regard sur la jeune femme. Il approche de deux pas, un sourire en coin étiré sur ses lèvres. Elle passe d'un pied sur l'autre nerveuse. Drago qui n'a rien perdu de l'échange, abat sa main violemment sur l'épaule d'Anton l'éloignant d'un mouvement d'Hermione. Aussitôt, quatre bras puissants le dégagent de cette étreinte. _Ils _ne le quittent jamais.

- C'est bon, fait-il en levant les paumes rapidement.

Anton le toise furieux, une lueur démente vacille dans ses yeux.

- Ne me touche….plus…Jamais, Sale Mangemort!

Les yeux de Drago s'assombrissent. Contractant la mâchoire, il se retient de ne pas fondre sur le jeune homme.

- Ne t'approche plus d'elle ainsi dans ce cas.

- Ne t'en fais pas, crache-t-il en rajustant sa cape, Hermione sait quoi faire pour ne plus me voir.

La jeune femme lui lance un regard mauvais, alors qu'il s'éloigne d'eux d'une démarche assurée.

- Que veut-il dire? Demande Drago en s'adressant à elle.

- Rien du tout, fait-elle précipitamment. Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici? Il est plus de minuit…

- Je remplie et signe des formulaires. Cela m'a pris toute la soirée. Et toi?

Elle relève les yeux. Frappée par un velours acier qui l'enveloppe tendrement, elle tente de garder les idées claires.

- Je… Je suis venue chercher un dossier, fait-elle en serrant la chemise contre elle. Il se penche vers elle et elle sent son cœur rater un battement. Il tire la chemise et lit l'inscription dessus. _«Dossier RC7899: Blaise Zabbini». _Il fronce les sourcils, un instant déstabilisé.

- Blaise? Tu… C'est toi qui…?

Elle hoche la tête.

- C'était mon premier client. J'avais plaidé en sa faveur lors du procès, j'avais besoin de revoir certains de mes arguments… Pour m'aider.

- Comment va-t-il? Demande-t-il d'une voix qu'Hermione ne lui connaît pas.

- Ça va. Il travaille à Gringotts, Bill Weasley est son tuteur.

Devant l'expression du jeune homme, elle se sent obliger d'ajouter.

- C'est une personne qui se porte garante d'un Mangemort Réhabilité, vis-à-vis du Ministère.

- Oh… Et qui sera le mien?

Elle trésaille.

- Je ne sais pas encore, souffle-t-elle.

- Toi?

- Je n'ai pas le droit. Ce… C'est incompatible avec mon poste.

Il la regarde, et de nouveau elle se sent perdue dans le flot métallique de son regard.

- J'aimerais parler avec toi.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Allons chez moi.

Elle _leur_ lance une œillade inquiète.

- _Ils_ ne rentreront pas. _Ils_ se contentent de rester à la porte.

Elle acquiesce avant de parler à leur adresse.

- Nous nous rendons: 5 impasse Grivoire.

- Nous suivons le transplanage de Mr Malefoy.

Ce dernier se penche vers elle.

- Une idée à toi, je suppose, le traçage?

- Non d'Harry… Fait-elle avant de disparaître dans un «pop!» retentissant.

********

Hermione admet un petit cri en apercevant sur son canapé deux silhouettes assises nonchalamment. Inexorablement Drago s'est posté devant elle, la poussant derrière lui en un geste protecteur. Elle pose une main rassurante sur son avant bras, le détendant imperceptiblement.

- Harry, Ron, souffle-t-elle. Il est une heure du matin. Que faîtes vous là? Dans le noir?

Ils se lèvent ensemble et avant qu'un _«Lumos!»_ ne soit prononcé elle remarque le teint pâle d'Harry, ses cheveux désordonnés, son regard vide de toute expression.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Ginny, répond simplement Harry. Elle ne veut plus… Elle…

A la manière dont les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissent Hermione sait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple dispute dont ils avaient le secret. Elle s'approche de lui rapidement, alors qu'il tend déjà les bras pour se laisser aller dans les siens, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

- Harry… souffle-t-elle alors que Ron, lui donne des petites tapes dans le dos.

Un raclement de gorge la fait sursauter, l'espace d'un instant elle aurait presque oublié l'homme qui se trouve derrière elle.

- Malefoy, grince Ron

- Weasley, répond celui-ci sur le même ton. Potter.

Harry, défait de l'étreinte d'Hermione, lui adresse un rapide signe de tête.

- Navré d'interrompre votre petite réunion, fait-il avec un léger sourire.

- Arrêtes Drago, lance Hermione. Oublie donc les sarcasmes.

Une ombre menaçante vient fleurir dans ses iris alors qu'il darde un regard sur elle, la toisant un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le rouquin.

- Alors Weasley… Que deviens-tu?

Ron ouvre et ferme la bouche. Il n'a pas pour habitude de converser normalement avec Malefoy.

- Je suis Auror.

- Auror Hein? Admet-il. Comme Potter…

- Pas la peine de faire ses sous-entendus Malefoy! Claque Ron , en serrant fermement le manche de sa baguette à travers sa poche.

- Sinon quoi? Tu me frapperas? Encore

- Drago! Ça suffit! Fait Hermione peu désireuse de voir une telle dispute éclater.

Elle recule d'un pas, il a cet air dangereux empreint sur son visage, qui la faisait tant frissonner à l'époque.

- Malefoy, grince Ron en dressant sa baguette.

Mais déjà le jeune blond ne l'écoute plus. Il a vissé son regard sur un objet qui trône sur la petite cheminée du Salon. Un cadre photo. En son centre, un petit garçon avance dans l'herbe en trottinant tenant à peine sur ses jambes, deux bras le suivent avec empressement au cas où il ne chute. Ses cheveux sont d'une pâleur extrême, ils semblent vouloir accrocher la lumière du soleil et un instant Drago se demande comment Hermione a fait pour se procurer une photo de lui enfant. Étendant son bras il s'empare de la photographie et Hermione sent son sang se glacer. Quelques pas derrière Drago, ses meilleurs amis affichent un masque horrifié identique. Il a froncé les sourcils indécis, et la jeune femme sait qu'il va les voir les yeux chocolats pétillants, elle sait qu'il va comprendre, c'est indéniable. Une moue indescriptible se peint sur son visage, a mi-chemin entre l'effarement et la terreur.

- Qui est-ce? Demande-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Mais Hermione sait déjà qu'il connaît la réponse. Elle glisse un regard vers Harry pour se donner du courage, puis elle revient inévitablement vers Drago pour être foudroyée par deux orbes grises éclatantes, orageuses.

- C'est ton fils Drago, répond-elle. Notre fils.

* * *

**_Ouch ce chapitre est-il à la hauteur de vos éspérances...?_**

**_Toujours la même angoisse quand je poste hihi..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon et bien voilà, mon ultime chapitre.  
Bon je vous avoue je suis un peu nerveuse et je compte sur vous pour me dire la vérité rien QUE la vérité. ;)_

_Merci mille fois de votre soutien et de vos commentaires.  
Je précise juste que FFNET ne m'envoie plus de messages pour me signifier que j'ai des reviews, alors du coup si j'en ai oublié pardon pardon! Mais je les ai toutes lues avec attention._

_Merci mille fois à Lyly7, qui à cause de mon manque cruel d'inspiration a patienté et a toujours été là dès que j'en ai eu besoin._

_MERCI à tous....  
_

* * *

**V.**

Le froid. Nous le ressentons tous, à un moment ou un autre. Le froid de l'air qui nous glace et nous emprisonne. Le froid du cœur, plus terrible encore. Celui qui nous donne un goût amer, qui nous laisse un trou béant au fond de la poitrine. Hermione ouvre sa porte d'entrée, laissant la fraîcheur de l'hiver s'engouffrer avec violence dans la pièce principale. Elle frissonne avant de se saisir de sa grosse écharpe enroulée autour de son porte manteau, une main chaleureuse vient se glisser contre son bras, lui apportant un peu de chaleur.

- Merci, chuchote-t-elle avant de fermer sa porte à clé.

Ron esquisse un geste de la tête, répondant à sa gratitude formulée.

- Où vas-tu? Demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Elle s'arrête sur le perron, glissant ses yeux dans les siens. A vrai dire elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé.

- Me changer les idées. Je ne peux pas rester là, à me morfondre.

- Je viens avec toi, fait le rouquin, déterminé.

- Non, fait-elle en déglutissant. Je préfère être seule.

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'ils échangent depuis que Drago Malefoy a quitté son appartement, suivi de son meilleur ami, quelques secondes après. Pendant de longues minutes, elle était restée là, pantelante, au milieu de son salon, les yeux rivés sur le cadre posé à ses pieds. Ron n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement, trop choqué pour oser, avant qu'elle ne se décide à bouger, prenant la direction de l'extérieur.

- Hermione… murmure-t-il les yeux brillants étrangement, lui effleurant la joue d'un revers du pouce. Tu n'es pas obligée d'affronter ce moment seule.

Elle s'est figée au ton légèrement enroué de son meilleur ami. Elle a l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard, après une réunion de l'AD, coincé par son compagnon à la sortie. Sa main glisse contre sa nuque, avant de trouver le chemin de ses lèvres. Étrangement la jeune femme ne proteste pas, se laissant aller à cette étreinte douce, qui a quelque chose de désespérée. Ses lèvres la brûlent mais son cœur, lui, reste froid. Il se détache d'elle, collant son front contre le sien.

- Merci, susurre-t-il.

Elle lève un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- De ne pas m'avoir repoussé alors que tu ne voulais pas de ce baiser.

- Ron… Commence-t-elle, la rose aux joues.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé, Hermione. Je t'aimerais toujours. Tu vas sans doute trouver ça idiot, mais c'est la vérité. Je n'ai jamais su te le dire, ni te le montrer. J'ai été idiot. Pardonne-moi pour tout Hermione… Je sais que tu ne voudras jamais de moi, comme tu veux de _lui. _Mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de ne pas m'aimer.

- Oh, Ron… Sanglote-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle trouve refuge dans ses bras, où il l'accueille tendrement.

- Tu es trop bien pour moi…

Elle se détache lentement, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, le sourire tordu par la tristesse.

- Je suis tellement désolée.

Resserrant les pans de sa cape contre elle, elle transplane.

* * *

Il attrape son poignet avec violence, forçant le jeune blond à se retourner.

- Malefoy! Crache-t-il

Le jeune homme le toise, un feu violent dansant dans ses yeux.

- Je te conseille de me lâcher, Potter, claque-t-il d'une voix glaciale, détachant chaque syllabe.

Celui-ci s'exécute lentement, dardant un regard flamboyant dans le sien.

- Et maintenant, laisse moi partir.

Il désigne la baguette dressée, pointée sur lui.

- Pas question, tu vas retourner chez Hermione.

- Bordel Potter! Crache le blond, non sans cacher son mépris. Tu ne veux pas cesser un peu de jouer au héros! J'encaisse!

- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Hermione. Je te ramène.

Un voile passe dans les yeux acier de son interlocuteur.

- Je suppose qu'elle t'a mis au courant de tout… Que suis-je censé faire, hein? Lui demander de me relâcher et en épouser une autre, ou m'enfermer et vivre loin de mon… De mon fils.

Il frémit à ces dernières paroles.

- Robin ne vit pas avec Hermione.

- Robin… Répète-t-il un instant ailleurs. Où est-il?

- Il est au Sud de Londres, à la campagne. Dans une famille adoptive.

- Adoptive? Répète-t-il encore, les yeux plissés en deux fentes étroites.

Harry jette une œillade nerveuse derrière l'épaule de l'ancien Mangemort, _Ils_ restent dans leurs champs de vision.

- C'était la fin de la Guerre et Hermione ne voulait pas de cet avenir pour son enfant. Le fils d'un membre de l'Ordre et d'un Mangemort…

Il n'a pas besoin de continuer, l'autre a déjà compris. Il fixe le brun avec un regard impénétrable.

- Viens, fait le jeune homme en tendant un bras vers le blond.

Malefoy recule d'un pas, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Ne me touche pas! Rugit-il.

Harry s'est figé.

- Malefoy, chuchote-t-il les yeux rivés au sol. Suis-moi.

- Je n'irai nulle par avec toi, Potter, siffle-t-il.

Le jeune homme a la sensation de revenir des années en arrière, dans les couloirs de Poudlard où baguette en main, les deux garçons se défiaient.

- Cesse donc de jouer au plus idiot et rentre avec moi.

- Non, se braque Drago en reculant.

La main d'Harry s'enroule avec brusquerie autour du poignet frêle du jeune homme. Ses yeux étincellent de colère et c'est d'une voix glaciale qu'il répond.

- Tu viens avec moi.

- Je ne suis pas un de tes sujets, Potter. Tu ne feras pas de moi ce que tu veux.

- Je le fais pour Hermione, sombre idiot. Et crois moi je te ramènerais là bas quoi qu'il en coûte. Cela nous aiderait à tous les deux si tu y mettais un peu du tien.

Le temps se suspend l'espace d'un instant, Malefoy a dardé ses yeux flamboyants dans ceux d'Harry. Ses mâchoires crispées témoignent de la tension palpable. Il semble hésiter, l'envie de défigurer ce vaniteux le traverse. Ses traits s'affaissent.

- Je veux voir mon fils d'abord.

* * *

D'un geste rageur, il envoie son pied dans la neige poudreuse. Quelques flocons s'accrochent à sa cape, un instant libérés de leur prison glacée. Il reprend son souffle, avant de frapper deux coups contre la porte de bois. Il n'aime pas ce quartier de Londres, il ne l'a jamais aimé. Cette ruelle conduit directement à l'Allée des Embrumes. Il passe d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveusement, attendant que l'on vienne lui ouvrir.

- Weasley.

Dans l'encadrement, le propriétaire de la voix gutturale s'avance. Il est grand, brun. Et son seul œil valide étincelle.

- Sten. Je peux entrer? Demande-t-il en franchissant le seuil, sans attendre de réponse.

L'homme s'efface derrière lui, rajustant sa cape.

- Je ne te propose rien à boire? Demande-t-il ironique.

Ron jette un œil au petit appartement dans lequel il vient de pénétrer. Deux mots lui viennent à l'esprit: sombre, vide. Une table, deux chaises, et de nombreuses coupures de presse qui jonchent les murs.

- Je ne m'attarde pas, fait celui-ci en guise de réponse ses yeux parcourant toujours la pièce.

- Exigüe, hein?

- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé mais oui, c'est vrai aussi.

- Allons, et quel mot te serait venu à l'esprit dis-moi?

- Terne. Comme toi.

L'œil d'Anton lance des éclairs. Il avance d'un pas, avant de venir se gratter le menton, avec aplomb, se figeant.

- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie Weasley, n'est-ce pas?

- Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je t'expose l'objet de ma visite?

- Oh je pense qu'elle tient en deux mots. Hermione et Malefoy.

Les sourcils de Ron se dressent, il joint ses mains dans son dos.

- Bien. Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais.

- Inutile de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, Weasley. Je t'ai toujours détesté et tu le sais. Ceci dit, cela me plaît assez de te le dire en face.

Ron accuse un petit sourire narquois.

- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Donc, Hermione et Malefoy…

- Ça te tue n'est-ce pas? Coupe Anton arrachant une mine stupéfaite au rouquin. Six ans après et elle ne cesse pas de l'aimer. Tu as toujours été bon dernier, toujours à ramasser les restes. Dans l'ombre de Potter à cause de sa célébrité et à présent dans celle de Malefoy qui a su capturer le cœur de celle que tu aimes. Aime? Je ne me trompe pas, Weasley, tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer. Remarque je te comprends, elle est absolument délicieuse… Surtout lorsqu'elle est fâchée, tu sais…

Le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ron l'a empoigné par le col pour venir le plaquer contre le mur.

- Je te conseille la fermer, Sten. Ou je t'arrache la tête.

Le susnommé éclate d'un grand rire.

- Tu n'as pas changé Weasley. Toujours aussi cinglé. Guidé par tes émotions.

Celui-ci relâche le jeune homme, avant de sortir un dossier qu'il dépose sous le nez d'Anton. Il ne répond pas, se contentant de regarder le dossier d'un air effaré.

- Tu ne me demande pas ce que c'est? Ricane Ron.

Aucune réponse.

- Bien, je vais te le dire dans ce cas. Voilà les preuves de ton petit trafic avec les Mangemorts durant la Seconde Guerre. Je te l'offre, j'ai un double sous clé.

Il avance d'un pas, plantant son regard marine, dans celui agrandi par l'effarement d'Anton.

- Tu veux jouer dans la cours des Grands mais tu n'es rien, Sten. Si tu divulgues ne serait-ce qu'une allusion quant aux origines du fils d'Hermione, ta tête tombe. Entendu?

Les traits du jeune homme se tordent sous la grimace qu'il esquisse.

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, crache-t-il.

- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Juste un opportuniste. Mais le trafic de baguettes, surtout avec les Mangemorts est puni. Sévèrement. Tu comprends, nous au Ministère, on n'aime pas les collabos.

- Je ne suis pas un collabo! S'emporte le brun, avec violence. Ces enflures ont tué mes parents!

- Allons… Où est donc passé ce flegme qui te caractérise? Siffle le rouquin. Je sais tout cela. Tu en as fait une interprétation très larmoyante à

Hermione. Cependant ça ne t'a pas empêché de faire du trafic avec eux…. Je répète ou tu as saisi les termes?

- Tire toi! Crache Anton.

- Avec plaisir.

Ron franchit le seuil, un peu plus léger, avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers son interlocuteur.

- Si tu touches à un cheveu d'Hermione, ou de Malefoy, ajoute-t-il en grimaçant, je te tue moi-même.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Hermione se fige sur le seuil. Jamais elle n'a entendu pareil ton dans la bouche de son amie. Elle ne sait plus si elle a bien fait de venir.

- Je peux entrer? Fait-elle timidement d'un coup.

- Tu viens parler à la femme qui a quitté ton meilleur ami?

Elle secoue la tête décontenancée.

- Non, je viens parler à mon amie.

La rouquine plisse un instant les yeux, comme pour juger de sa sincérité, puis lentement l'invite à entrer. Aussitôt elle est assaillie par trois petites têtes brunes qui se jettent sur elle.

- Tata Mione! Tata Mione!

Elle sourit avant de hisser le petit Albus sur son épaule.

- Comment vas-tu mon grand? Demande-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

- Papa me manque… Gémit-il.

Avec un soupir, elle repose l'enfant à terre, congédiant les trois petits Potter gentiment.

- J'aimerais parler avec Maman. Vous nous laissez?

Ils opinent avant de disparaître. Elle se tourne vers Ginny, qui, attablée, a enfouie son visage dans ses mains. Hermione s'empare de la cruche d'eau sur la table afin de servir deux verres, et d'en pousser un vers son amie.

- Comment vas-tu, Ginny? Demande-t-elle sincère.

- Comme un monstre. Mes enfants m'en veulent, mes parents m'en veulent, mon mari m'en veut. Personne ne comprend.

- Peut-être, essaie-t-elle, as-tu pris cette décision sur un coup de tête?

Aussitôt elle regrette ses paroles, le regard blessé de la rouquine lui tord l'estomac.

- Non, Hermione. J'ai essayé d'effacer la jalousie qui me tenaillait lors des années Poudlard, lors de la Grande Bataille. Et lors de mon mariage, des mes accouchements, je me suis dit que ça allait s'arranger, que Harry resterait près de moi… et en même temps je m'en voulais d'avoir de telles pensées. Des enfants pour garder Harry encore plus, c'était tellement égoïste… Je l'ai aimé, dès le premier instant où je l'ai vu. Je me suis accrochée, et ce, même lorsqu'il ne me voyait que comme une gamine, comme une sœur. Puis j'ai fini par l'oublier, et c'est là qu'il a daigné m'accorder de l'attention. Quelle ironie! Je lui ai offert mon cœur, corps et âme. Mais la seule fille a qui il disait tout, à qui il accordait ses secrets c'était toi.

- Ginny… Commence Hermione mal à l'aise.

Mais la rouquine ne la laisse pas approfondir sa pensée.

- Qu'aurais-tu ressentie si ça avait été l'effet inverse?

- Jamais je ne pourrais m'imaginer avec Harry, chuchote-t-elle.

- Et bien, imagine que Malefoy eût été plus proche de Parkinson que de toi, comment aurais-tu réagi?

- C'est différent…

- Comme tu voudras, répond Ginny en chassant ses pensées d'un revers de main. La jalousie a fini par s'apaiser, mais à chaque nouveau problème, elle se montrait plus violente, plus dévastatrice. Aujourd'hui je sais que je ne pourrais plus vivre avec cela. J'espère qu'un jour Harry comprendra.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione attrape la main de la jeune femme.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Ginny…

La rouquine ne s'éloigne pas.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, il n'y a toujours eu que vous trois, alors… Je savais à quoi m'en tenir. Mais j'ai quand même voulu essayer… Je tiens à Harry plus qu'à moi-même. Sauf qu'à présent j'ai des enfants, que j'ai besoin d'aimer pour ce qu'ils sont. Pas parce qu'ils sont d'Harry.

Hermione hoche la tête.

- Je regrette, murmure Ginny.

Elle aussi, tellement…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, son regard est attiré par deux silhouettes. Elle se fige. Plusieurs émotions défilent dans sa tête a tel point que cela la paralyse. Ron les rejoint, passant le seuil à son tour, surpris de les voir tous présents.

- Malefoy, fait-il au grand blond. Excuse-nous une seconde.

Drago n'a pas bougé, il fixe Hermione. Son regard intense la transcende. Son regard la caresse, la chamboule. Elle acquiesce doucement et il quitte la pièce, laissant un froid dans son cœur.

- Comment vas-tu? Lui demande Harry en prenant ses épaules.

Elle hoche un peu la tête.

- Et toi?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Hermione, fait Ron en s'approchant d'eux.

Son ton mesuré alerte la jeune femme.

- Fais ton choix simplement. Anton n'a plus aucun moyen de pression sur toi.

- Comment…? Bégaye Hermione sous le choc, la mine d'Harry étant son exact reflet.

Il élude la question avec un sourire.

- Disons que j'ai… ressorti quelques fantômes du passé.

Elle glisse contre lui, l'entourant de ses petits bras, des larmes de gratitudes coulant sur ses joues.

- Oh Ron… Merci… Je ne mérite pas un ami comme toi.

Harry pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle essuie ses larmes, la confiance qu'elle lui porte lui permet de ne pas s'attarder sur la question. Il se tourne vers Harry.

- As-tu vu Ginny?

- Oui. J'ai signé les papiers.

- Tu… S'étouffe Ron. Quoi? Tu n'as même pas essayé de te battre? Alors tu ne l'aimes plus et c'est tout?

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

- Bien sûr que si, lorsqu'on veut quelque chose…

- Ron. Coupe le garçon. C'est une histoire qui nous concerne, ta sœur et moi.

- Justement Harry! Tu parles de MA sœur! Ta femme! La mère de tes enfants….

Il se tourne vers Hermione, le visage écarlate. La fragile perfection du moment passé à présent rompue.

- Tu es d'accord avec lui?

Elle hésite, le regard fuyant.

- Ron, j'ai parlé à Ginny et…

- Bien! Parfait! Fait-il en tournant les talons.

- Ron! Apelle Hermione mais la porte d'entrée s'est déjà refermée.

Elle baisse les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je lui parlerais, chuchote Harry en déposant une main tendre sur son épaule.

- Il a été si merveilleux avec moi…. Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.

- Jamais, fait Harry en accentuant sa poigne. Je vais le retrouver.

Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue, avant d'emprunter la même direction que son ami.  
Se retrouvant seule à nouveau, Hermione approche de sa chambre où Drago s'est enfermé. Elle le trouve, dos à elle, face à la fenêtre.

- Drago…

Il se retourne d'un bloc, vissant son regard acier électrisant dans ses iris dorés.

- Hermione.

En deux pas, il est près d'elle, l'enserrant de ses bras, son nez dans sa chevelure bouclée. Elle se détache lentement, inspirant un grand coup.

- Je vais te libérer Drago. Je ne peux pas t'enfermer de nouveau. Je ne le supporterai pas…

Ses traits se crispent, il attrape une mèche de ses cheveux, l'entortillant entre ses doigts.

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie?

- Tu seras libre. Même si c'est sans moi…

- Je ne serais jamais libre sans toi.

- Au moins te reverrai-je… Chuchote-t-elle.

Il glisse ses lèvres contre son cou, effleurant la courbure de sa mâchoire, trouvant le chemin de ses lèvres avec aisance, les scellant des siennes en un geste possessif. Puis il pose son front contre le sien, reprenant son souffle.

- Je l'ai vu.

- Robin?

- Potter m'y a conduit…

- Je m'y rends souvent, je peux l'observer des heures… Confesse-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Lui as-tu parlé?

- Non. J'ai pensé que ça ne valait mieux pas. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous y rendre ensemble dorénavant?

Elle hoche la tête, incapable de parler.

- Il te ressemble, continue-t-il. Il a l'air courageux et fier. Je n'oublierais jamais ses yeux…

Il caresse sa joue du bout des doigts, elle ferme les yeux, imprimant ce moment, d'une parfaite justesse dans sa mémoire et son cœur.

- Harry s'est proposé pour être ton tuteur… Demain… _Ils _ne seront plus là.

- Demain, je marcherai devant un autel que je ne désire pas regarder, avec une femme que je n'aimerai jamais. Demain je serai lié à jamais, et mon cœur sera brisé. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

- Demain est autre jour… Fait-elle déboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

* * *

*********

Le vent s'engouffre dans les feuilles avec violence. Les cheveux d'Hermione fouettent son visage asséché des larmes qui ne veulent pas couler. Ne veulent plus. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Les mots, les gestes sont souvent dérisoires, fades, dénués de sens…

- Je suis désolée.

Bien que parfois, il soit bon de se les entendre prononcer. Harry tourne un regard étonné vers sa meilleure amie. La culpabilité empreigne tout son être. Il ne comprend pas. La jeune femme lève les yeux vers les hautes Tours du château où ils ont passés les tendres années de leurs adolescences. Les plus noires aussi.

- Je suis désolée que Ginny t'ai quitté par ma faute. C'était de l'égoïsme pur que de te vouloir près de moi. De te faire tourner le dos à ta femme et à tes enfants.

- Hermione… Murmure-t-il en prenant sa main. Tu n'y est pour rien. Bon sang, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je te dois tellement. Tu as toujours été là. Depuis douze ans. Tu me supportes et me soutiens. Moi Harry. Pas Harry Potter la célébrité. Juste Harry. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu étais là, tout le temps envers et contre tout. Et même lorsque tu es tombée amoureuse de Malefoy, tu ne m'as jamais trahi. Jamais. J'ai beaucoup plus confiance en toi qu'en moi-même.

- Harry, gémit la jeune femme la gorge serrée. Tu te sous-estimes tellement. Tu es un ami exemplaire. Loyal et franc. Tu m'as sauvée tant de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. Tu m'as sauvée de moi-même alors que je croyais mon cœur éteint à tout jamais. Tu étais là Harry, lorsque je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même, lorsque j'ai dû laisser mon fils, lors de chaque décision importante. Tu étais là, au détriment de ta famille. Jamais je ne pourrais te rendre cela.

Harry admet un petit rire, secouant la tête. Hermione le pousse gentiment du coude et il a l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière, là devant son ancienne maison. Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses autant?

Rire est presque douloureux, il en avait oublié la saveur.

- Cette conversation est stérile, Mione. J'estime ne jamais pouvoir payer la dette que j'ai envers toi. M'avoir pour ami a été une vraie malédiction. Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi tant de fois.

Hermione resserre la prise qu'il avait diminué contre sa main glacée.

- Il n'y a pas de dette. On est amis. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi. J'ai presque volé la tienne.

- Ne te fustige pas pour cela, Hermione. De la fin de mon couple, je suis le seul coupable. Ginny était parfaite, attentionnée, impliquée, elle a toujours tout fait pour moi, passant sur les instants où je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même. Pardonnant tout, toujours. Mais les fantômes du passé, ne disparaissent jamais vraiment pas vrai? Et toi, tu les connaissais aussi, tu avais les mêmes. Elle a essayé de ne pas être jalouse de cela, mais au fond je la comprend tellement… Il y avait Ron et toi. Et il puis il y avait elle, sa sœur, ton amie, ma femme. Sans qu'elle ne fasse jamais partie de nous. On n'est pas amis Hermione, on est beaucoup plus que cela.

- Quoi alors? Chuchote-t-elle.

La quiétude du Parc de leur ancienne école est presque irréelle. A leurs pieds, la tombe blanche est frappée par un unique rayon du soleil, échappant au gris du ciel. Harry vient fondre son regard dans le sien.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de mettre des mots là-dessus?

Elle hausse les épaules, frissonnantes.

- C'est moi, Harry. J'ai toujours eu besoin d'une définition. Remettre les choses à leur place. Faire du concret.

Il soupire.

- Toi c'est moi. Moi c'est toi.

Elle acquiesce faiblement, les coins de sa bouche tremblotants. Un instant ils ne disent rien, se laissant porter par l'apaisement que leur procure ce moment.

- Il doit être en train d'attendre devant l'autel, dit-elle d'une voix blanche emplie d'amertume.

Il ne répond pas. Que peut-il dire de toute façon? Et bien, qu'il le déteste, il pense à Malefoy, ressent un élan de pitié pour lui. Au moins Hermione est libre, lui, il reste enchaîné à un destin qu'il a tenté de fuir toute sa vie. Son cœur doit être mort. Celui d'Hermione vit encore, il lui appartiendra toujours, mais ses amis le gardent en vie.

- Ça devait finir ainsi, dit-il au bout d'un moment brisant le silence du crépuscule qui s'installe. Toi et moi. Ici. On n'était pas fait pour vivre heureux. C'est le lot des soldats, de ceux qui ont fait la Guerre. Dans les histoires que l'on nous contait, petits, quand tout se termine, que les héros rentrent chez eux, on les acclame et ils sont heureux. En paix. On le sait, ce n'est pas ainsi que cela se passe. Il y a trop de failles dans nos cœur, trop d'horreurs dans nos esprits. La vie ne file pas ainsi. C'est toi et moi. Devant cette tombe. A jamais détruits…  
Une larme unique coule de la joue d'Hermione, portant le flot qui voudrait se déverser. _A jamais détruits…._

- Ron…

- Il reviendra, murmure-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Il revient toujours.

Le parc reste figé sur leurs silhouettes enlacées. Silhouettes aux cœurs brisés à jamais.

*********

* * *

_Bon voilà. Je suis mille fois désolée pour ceux qui voulaient une fin heureuse. Mais comme dans Sang pour Sang je voulais terminer sur une "image" du Trio. _

_Et puis ce que j'aime écrire c'est du drama. Je ne suis pas fan des fins heureuses, même si cela fait du bien parfois._

_MERCI à toutes, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu quand même._


End file.
